ImmortalX
by Flashgriffin
Summary: The X-Men meet the Immortals from Highlander, Now in Chaptered Form!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are fictitious

Disclaimer:All the characters in this story are fictitious.Marvel owns all the characters from X-Men, and Gaumont Television owns all the characters from Highlander: The Series.Philip Shepherd owns the title, and Enrique Santer.Advance Magazine Publishers Inc owns Moe Shrevnitz and the Hotel Monolith.The only characters I own myself are Morriganu and the Dark One.I am making no money from this story.

"Mutation.It is the key to our evolution.It has enabled us to evolve from a single celled organism into the dominant species on the planet.This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years.But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward." ~ Professor Charles Francis Xavier

"From the dawn of time we came, moving silently, down through the centuries.Living many secret lives, hoping to survive to the time of the Gathering, when the few who remain will battle to the last.No one has ever known we were among you…until now." 

~ Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos Ramirez

Immortal X

Chapter One

"All X-Men to the War Room, Immediately!" Xavier's voice rang out through the school, via the speakers.Wolverine and Rogue were in the Danger Room.They looked up from the robots they had been mercilessly beating on, and Rogue said, 

"That's us, Sugah."

With that, they were off and running towards the War Room, the briefing room where the X-Men learned about their missions.Professor X, Psylocke and Gambit were already there, and Jubilee came running in a few seconds behind Rogue and Logan.

"What'd I miss?" She asked breathlessly.

"Nothin' yet." Logan answered. "Chuck hasn't started."

At the word "Chuck", Professor X frowned, then asked,

"Is this all that's coming?" 

"Sure, Professor," Rogue answered. "Archangel, Cyclops and Colossus are at Harry's in town, and Storm and Jean are at the movies.Looks like it's only us."

"So, what de mission, Professeur?" Gambit asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, spit it out, Prof." Logan said, even more impatiently.

The Professor hesitated a second, then said, 

"It's probably not too much of a problem.Cerebro picked up some interesting activity, and I want you to investigate it."

"All of us?" Jubilee asked, hopefully. 

The Professor smiled at Jubilee. "Yes, Jubilee, you can go too.I don't expect it to be too dangerous.And if it does get dangerous, there'll be enough of you there to take care of it."

"So what's goin' on?" asked Rogue 

"And where is it?" Psylocke wanted to know.

"I'll attempt to answer both your questions at once." The Professor started."All I've been able to figure out is that a great amount of energy, not mutant in origin, is being gathered on the west coast.I want you to go find out what is happening, and report back to me with your findings." 

"Where on the west coast?" Jubilee asked.

"A city called Seacouver."

"Doesn't sound to difficult." Wolverine said. "When do we go?"


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Hey Joe." Duncan Macleod said as he walked into Joe's Bar.

The proprietor looked up from the books he was working on. "Hey Macleod." He replied courteously.He looked at his watch.It was just about noon."Isn't it a little early for you?"He asked as his friend made himself comfortable on a stool.

"What, I can only come here when I want to drink?"He asked sarcastically.

Joe grinned, "Who're you lookin' for now?"

"Why do you assume I'm looking for anyone?"He said evasively as he took a sip of the drink Joe had set before him. 

"I dunno, it's just every time you come in here, you're looking for someone, or someone's after you.I thought I'd get a jump on things."

"Relax, Joe.No one's looking for me, and I'm not looking for anyone.I just came to have a drink with a friend." 

"Well," said Joe. "That's a change.I don't remember you ever doing that before."

"There has to be a first time for everything."Macleod took another sip of his drink.Just then, Macleod looked around expectantly, looking for something.Joe knew he was sensing another Immortal.He looked towards the door of the Bar.He was expecting some sword-swinging maniac to come charging in and challenge Macleod.But it wasn't.The door opened, and Richie Ryan came in, looking concerned.Macleod said hello to his young protégé, then turned to the stool beside him.

"Here, take a stool."He said, indicating he should sit. "Take a load off."

"Sure, I think I will." Rich sat and placed his jacket on the bar in front of him.

"You look troubled." Joe commented as he handed the young Immortal a glass, and poured him a drink.

"Yeah.Thanks." He said.

"What's wrong?"Macleod asks worriedly.

"Nothing."Richie says toughly, then reconsiders, "I met this guy in the parking lot.He told me someone will be coming for you."He looked at his teacher.

If that fazed Macleod, he didn't let it show.Then again, why should it? He's had hundreds, thousands of people come after him, and he's beaten them all.Why should another one worry him?

Macleod turned to Richie."What'd he look like?"

Richie shook his head no, "He's not coming for you.He was human."

"Still…"

Richie sighed."He was an old guy, homeless from the looks of it.Definitely not dangerous."

"He was just the messenger."Joe said.

"Yeah." Macleod agreed."Ok, take me to the place where you saw him.Maybe we can follow him back to whoever sent him."

"Why?" Richie asked."If this guy is sending people to tell you that he's coming, he obviously thinks he can beat you.Why don't you just wait and let him come to you?"

"He's got a point." Joe said."Besides, this guy also thinks he knows you.He'll think that you'll follow the messenger back to his place, so it'll be booby-trapped.Safer to let him come to you, and fight on your own turf."

Macleod considered the points laid before him, and decided they were probably right.

"Ok.We'll stay and wait for him to come to us."He said finally. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"What's the weather like in Seacouver?"Jubilee asked Wolverine, as she was packing for their trip. 

"How should I know, kid?I've never been to Seacouver." 

"Yeah, I know, but what do you think it'll be like?" 

"Why?" he asked, although he was sure he knew why.

"So I know what to bring." 

He sighed, and said, "It's probably not too hot, being on the ocean.Expect lots of rain."

"Okay." She said. "That's a start."She eyed the suitcase she had laid out on her bed.It had a couple of tee shirts, some shorts, a couple of pairs of pants and some other odds and ends in it.She added her gloves and made sure her visor was on her head, then closed up the suitcase.Put on her yellow trench coat then lugged it down the hall.Wolverine followed her with his sack of clothes swung over his shoulder, making him look like a dangerous Santa Claus.Gambit met them at the van they were taking to the airport. 

"What you make o' dis mission, hein?" He asked as he tossed his suitcase in the back of the vehicle.He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, not his uniform, but they were in his bag.All the X-Men were wearing civy's and bringing their uniforms, to draw less attention.Less attention than full uniform, but with Wolverine's hair, Gambit's eyes, and Psylocke's tattoo and hair they couldn't help but draw some attention.

"I think there's more to this mission than the Professor is telling us.It doesn't make sense to send us all the way across the country on a recon mission." Wolverine grumbled.

"Lighten up, Wolvie," Jubilee said, hugging his arm. "Just be happy we get to go on a vacation.It isn't everyday we get to go all the way across the country just to look around.I say enjoy it."

"Don't be enjoying it too much, Sugah." Rogue said, appearing in the doorway to the garage carrying her bag."We'ah goin' there to look out for potential dangah."She stuffed her bag into the van along with the others, and asked, "Where's Psylocke?Have any o' ya'll seen her?" 

"Don't worry, I'm here." Psylocke said as she came in. "I was just saying goodbye to Warren." 

They all got into the van, and Cyclops appeared and drove them to the airport.All the way there Jubilee talked about how cool it was that they were actually letting her come on a mission.Eventually they made it to the airport without killing Jubilee.Too much enthusiasm can be rather irritating.They drove up to the drop off zone, and Cyclops let them out.Then they went to go get their tickets.Regardless of the fact that no one was looking at him, Gambit kept his eyes downcast, in case someone noticed them.Wolverine's hair and Psylocke's tattoo and hair could be explained, but his eyes were too noticeably different.

They made it all the way to the metal detectors without a hitch, and Jubilee was busy trying to come up with a way to get Logan through, when it suddenly became his turn to go.Wolverine walked stiffly, expecting to have to fight his way through.When the alarms went off he froze but Jubilee was quick with the comment to the security guards.

"My father was in a bad accident a few years ago, he's got plates and pins on his bones!" The guards waved their hand held detectors over him then frisked him.Finally, as Logan stood staring stonily ahead and the others kept assuring the guards that really he wasn't carrying a body full of guns, they were waved on through.

"Thanks, kid," Logan said out of the corner of his mouth to Jubilee as they hurried on. 

They got all the way to the plane, and into their seats before anything else happened.As Psylocke was sitting down in her seat, the little girl in the seat behind hers exclaimed suddenly,

"Hey, look Mommy!That lady has purple hair!" 

Rogue, who was sitting beside her, tensed up, expecting to have to fight.But Psylocke just sat down calmly.The little kid's mother quickly hushed her daughter, and whispered that it was rude to say things like that.Psylocke turned to her companion and said,

"Relax, Rogue.Nothing's going to happen.That kind of stuff happens all the time."

"How do ya just turn a blind ear and pretend it never happens?"She turned to her beau, who was sitting on her other side. "Any o' ya?"

"We jus' try t' not let it bother us, cher." Gambit replied."Dey only doin' it outta ignorance.Dey don' know any diff'rent."

Rogue shrugged, accepting their answers."Ah'm jus' glad ah'm rel'tively normal lookin'."She muttered.If either of her neighbors heard her, they didn't let on.

Meanwhile, in the row in front of them, Logan and Jubilee were getting ready for the flight.Or, at least Logan was.Jubilee was bouncing around in her seat, glancing out the window, and yammering about Seacouver.

"Hey, calm down, kid."Logan said, putting his hand on her shoulder and forcing her down into the seat."We got a long flight ahead of us, we may as well just go to sleep.It'll be over faster that way."

"I don't want it to be over faster, this is great." Jubilee countered."I've never been on a plane before, and I want to see everything." 

"Not much to see."Logan grumbled. "After the first fifteen minutes, it's as boring as hell." 

"I wonder if they'll have food?"Jubilee asked no one in particular.It seemed she hadn't heard Logan's comment."I wonder if they'll play a movie?"She looked around.There were TV screens. "They have the TV's, they should play a movie.How long is this flight?"

Wolverine sighed."I don't know, I don't know, and I don't know."He answered all three questions."Now, they're takin' off.Watch out the window, and when we're off the ground, shut up and go to sleep."

Jubilee turned away and pouted. "Well, you don't have to be so mean about it." She muttered, then realized he could hear everything.'Oops.' She thought, but didn't do anything about it.Logan hadn't seemed to notice, or care, after all, he was always rude to everyone.She quickly forgot Logan's rudeness in her fascination with the sights and feelings of the take-off and flight.She wanted to wriggle and exclaim over every pool, ant-sized car and cloud she saw but knew that Logan's patience with her had reached its end for now.

Wolverine pulled his hat down over his eyes, and tried to go to sleep, but the sound of the plane's engines echoed in his ears.

'Damn,' he thought, 'I had forgotten why I hate planes.Too much noise.'

He blocked it out of his consciousness by thinking of something else, and was soon asleep.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Macleod rode up on the elevator to his loft.Sure, it wasn't very nice looking, a really ugly color of green, and the paint was chipping off, but he liked it, and it sure beat taking the stairs.Suddenly, he felt that nagging sensation in the back of his mind, the feeling that he knew someone was around.There was an Immortal in his apartment!Quickly he got his Dragonhead Katana Sword out of his coat and readied himself for battle.The elevator stopped at his floor, and he slid up the door and stepped out.

"I am Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod."His voice rang out through his one room apartment.The bathroom door opened, and a female figure wrapped in a towel stepped out.She came closer, and he saw it was Amanda.She came forward and spoke his name, like she was surprised to see him.

"Hello Amanda." He responded as he put his sword away in it's sheathe.He saw the trunks on the floor that hadn't been there before."Planning on staying long?"

"Well, I was hoping to." She said, sounding hurt.

"Now really isn't the best time." He said.

"It's never the best time." She responded."There's always someone after you.If I let that bother me, I wouldn't be able to see you at all."She slid up to him and wrapped her arms around him."And you wouldn't want to never see me again, would you?"

He shook his head no.

"Good.Now what do you say?"

"Welcome home."

She nodded and jumped into his arms.

* * * * *

A few hours later, when Amanda was putting her clothes away in the empty drawers Macleod always had empty, and Macleod was making something for dinner, they both suddenly felt another Immortal.The elevator wasn't moving, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.Macleod ran to his coat, where it was hanging on the coat rack in the corner, and pulled his sword out of it.

"My, you are jumpy today."Amanda observed.

Macleod gave her a dirty look, and went to open the door.Someone started knocking on it before he got there.Macleod raised an eyebrow in confusion, and opened it.Methos was standing on the landing."Expecting someone?"He asked, eyeing the sword nervously.

"Shut up." Macleod said, pulling him into the house.

Methos went into the apartment proper, and saw Amanda."Looks like I came at the wrong time."

"Oh, of course not." Amanda walked over to him.She gave Methos a kiss on the cheek, "Macleod has enough room for everyone." 

"It's ok, I have a room."He said."I remember the last time I was here, it wasn't very much fun."He turned to face Macleod."So, should I be worried about waking up a foot shorter?"

"No," Macleod said."So far it seems he's only after me.But I wouldn't be surprised if he used either of you as bait.He seems the cowardly type.He's getting others to do his dirty work for him." 

"What a charming guy."Methos commented.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Enrique Santer slammed the big mausoleum doors behind him.He stripped off the old man make-up and hobo clothes.In their place stood a stately man, tall and dark, indicative of his Spanish heritage.Enrique smiled as he removed his camouflage, pleased with the way he had been able to trick young Ryan into thinking he wasn't Immortal.He was Immortal, but he was also a mutant, one of the first documented cases.He was telepathic, and could create beams of intense, very destructive, psychic energy.Enrique liked to use the name Energon.He walked into the middle of the room, where the sarcophagus was, placed his hands on top of it and said, 

"It is done, Morriganu.Macleod is told."

A statuesque woman walked out of the shadows, she strode towards her cohort.

"Perfect.Ready the altar.I must prepare myself."

"Of course."He turned and went to a chest in the corner.He took out an armful of magical items.He took several trips to get them all to the altar in the center of the room.As the woman went into another room he arranged all but two black candles in a circle around the altar.He placed the other two on the altar, one on either side.A yellow candle he placed in the third point of an imaginary triangle, pointing away from the doorway.A human skull went in the center of the triangle.A jewel-encrusted dagger was placed in front of the skull, and an ancient tome off to the side, opened to a certain page.When he was done setting up, the woman appeared again.This time she was wearing a long black robe with flowing sleeves that reached the floor.Around her tiny waist was a sash of silver cloth.On her forehead, in charcoal colored paint, was an inverted pentagram.Her hair was long, and the color of night.She strode up to the altar and took her place in front of the tomb.She stood facing away from the door, and Enrique retired to the corner.All the candles in the ring around her suddenly lit.She smiled enigmatically and started to chant.

"Ego habere finis quo quinque caerimonia.Hic ad quo sexieth et novissimus pars de quo incantamentum ad erigere quo Atrax Quidam."

I have finished the first five ceremonies.This is the sixth and last part of the spell to raise the Dark One. 

"Ad hodiernox, quo novissimus plenilunium de quo mille anni, ego, Morriganu, appellare inde quo Atrax Quidam!" 

On tonight, the last full moon of the millennium, I, Morriganu, call forth the Dark One! 

"Ego convocare quo Atrax Quidam!"

I summon the Dark One! 

Enrique watched in awe.It was coming close to the best part of the ceremony.Morriganu picked up the Dagger in her right hand, and held her left hand out over the skull.Then she intoned, with her eyes half closed,

"With the blood of an Immortal, I call forth the Dark One!"And with that, slit her palm with the jeweled dagger.Exactly six drops fell onto the skull, then the cut healed up, without even a scar to show where it had been.

The skull started to glow, first white, then red, and the flame on the pale yellow candle grew and grew, till it was almost as long as the candle itself.A cosmic wind blew from out of nowhere, and swirled around in circles inside the ring of candles.Then suddenly, a beam of bright white light shot out from the skull, straight up to the ceiling.It was so bright; Enrique was blinded momentarily, although Morriganu didn't seem to notice it.When the light dissipated, a huge, hulking form stood on top of the sarcophagus and the skull was gone. 

Enrique looked up at the creature.It was at least 10 feet tall in a vague humanoid shape.It had matted, black fur all over it's huge form, and long black hair hanging down its back.Long, razor sharp tusks protruded from it's mouth.It's eyes were a deep black, cold and unfeeling like a shark's.The skin one could see was dark, the color of mud, and its arms and legs were each as thick as Enrique's waist, which to Enrique wasn't a very happy thought.As for clothing, it wasn't really wearing any.Just a leather loincloth, and sandals.Around it's massive waist was strapped a huge broadsword, as long as Enrique was tall.He looked at the sword and gulped.If the Dark One could wield that thing, let alone carry it, it must be very strong.But then he remembered The Dark One was on his side.He wouldn't have to worry about it.The only person who would have to worry about it would be Macleod.

Enrique was about to start laughing evilly, but Morriganu had started to talk. 

"Dark One, do you know why I summoned you?"

"Yes, Mistress." The huge demon boomed.Enrique was a little shocked.He never expected something like the Dark One to call anyone "Mistress", but, as he now realized, anything was possible.

"Tell me why I have summoned you." Morriganu instructed.

"To rid the world of Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod, and anyone close to him."

"Yes." Morriganu commended it. "Now, Go."

"Yes, Mistress."The demon responded, and jumped off the altar.Enrique was shoved into the wall by the force of the shock wave it's landing created.The huge behemoth made it's way to the door of the mausoleum, the floor shaking with every step.Several of the still lit candles fell over, and the demon stepped on them, squishing wax everywhere.As it tried to open the door, it came right off in its hand.Crouching down to fit through the doorway, it squeezed through.

"So," Asked Morriganu of her friend, "What do you think of him?" 

"He's perfect."Enrique said, smiling after the retreating form disappearing into the darkness, "He's absolutely perfect."

The Dark One tromped through the cemetery, knocking over gravestones, and scaring mourners.It made it's way through the city causing panic and riot.Eventually it arrived at its goal.The Watcher Headquarters.The Dark One crashed through the gate and kicked in the front door.The agitated Watchers ran from it like mice in the presence of the cat.

"Where is Duncan Macleod?"It boomed

"What?Who?"One extremely scared woman asked from her place under a desk.The Dark One picked the desk up and tossed it towards the wall, where it shattered into a million pieces.Then it picked up the woman and held her at head height and repeated its question.

"Where is Duncan Macleod?"

The poor woman stuttered piteously as she responded,

"J-Joe's-s B-Bar."Then she fainted.The Demon snorted contemptuously and tossed her at the same wall as the desk.She landed limply on the broken pieces.The Dark One tromped away towards his quarry.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The plane bearing the mutant heroes landed in Seacouver Airport 6 hours after it left New York.Seacouver was no where near as big as New York and it was a lot cleaner, so, in Jubilee's mind, it was better.

"So?" She asked, "Now where do we go?"

"Professor Xavier told me before we left that he was making us reservations in a hotel."Psylocke answered."He told me the address when we were on the plane."None of the X-Men had to ask how he did that.They all knew he did it telepathically. 

Gambit led them to a cab in the line up along the curb, and opened the door for them.They got in and Psylocke gave the cabby the address of the hotel.When they arrived at their new base of operations, they were all in for the shock of their lives.All of them were expecting a little hole in the wall type place, but instead it was a huge, 5 star hotel.There were flags hanging on the façade of the building, representing the countries of the important people staying there.As they got out of the cab, Jubilee looked up at the name.

"The Hotel Monolith." She read.She looked at Psylocke."Are you sure this is the right place?"

Betsy looked at the card in her hand."Yeah, this is the place Xavier said.I guess he likes us to travel in style."

"I dunno," Rogue said. "This place looks just a tad too classy fo' us."

"Just wait till you see our room."Psylocke said with a twinkle in her eye.

They all went into the Hotel.The doormen gave them strange looks as they went through.

"Gambit get de feelin' dey don' like us much, non?"

"For once, I think you're right, Gumbo."Logan agreed with the Cajun.

Inside the Lobby, the sheer beauty of the place awed Jubilee.The whole place was covered in gold, satin and lace.The chandeliers were real diamonds, and the floor was antique marble.

"Uh, guys, do we really have enough money to stay here?"Jubilee asked worriedly.

"Don' worry, hon. We're not payin'.Xavier is."Rogue said.

Psylocke went over to the front desk.

"We have a reservation.It's under Braddock."

The Desk Clerk looked through his papers.He looked surprised when he found it.

"Yes, Ms. Braddock, here it is."He tapped the little bell on the desk in front of him.When the Bellhop arrived he said to the boy, "Take these guests to Suite 2217."The Bellhop nodded and put all their bags onto a rack to take up.Politely he said, "Please come with me," and led them to the elevator.He pushed the button and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, being very careful not to stare at the guests whose bags he was carrying.When they got to their room on the twenty-second floor, He opened the door for them, and bowed them in before he took the bags in.Jubilee looked around the room, afraid to touch anything; afraid she would taint it.She didn't say anything until Betsy tipped the Bellhop and they were left alone to unpack.

"This place is too nice for us."She said.

"Wha' would you prefer, petite, rats and dirt?Dis place, she perfect."Gambit said as he reclined on a couch.

"Yeah, I know, but, it just seems to nice for us to be living in."Jubilee said as she picked her suitcase out of the pile on the floor.

"I don't know 'bout all of you guys, but I could use a beer." Wolverine tossed his bag into one of the adjacent rooms."I'm goin' to find a bar.Who's comin' with me?"

"I'll come."Psylocke said."A beer always helps me get over jet lag.What about you, Remy?"

"Sure, Gambit come.Cher, you comin'?" He asked Rogue.

"Nah, ya'll go along.Ah'm a little tired.And Jubilee needs someone t' stay with her." 

"I'm not a little kid," Jubilee complained. "I don't need a babysitter!"

"Yeah, but you're underage." Logan said to her."You gotta have someone watchin' you."

Jubilee sulkily sat down on a couch."So far this mission sucks."She pouted.

"It'll get better." Rogue said. "Besides, ya'll get to explore the suite while they's gone and see what treasures the rich and famous gets when theys stayin' in style.

Jubilee didn't look up.Rogue just shrugged and asked, "So, ya'll goin' yet?" 

"Yeah, we're goin'." Logan said.They went out, after picking up a cardkey off the table.After they were gone, Rogue announced, "Ah'm takin' a bath.You stay outta trouble, ya hear?"She spotted the menu on the table by the TV."Order somethin' for dinner, sugah.Get as much as ya can eat, we ain't payin' for it."She went into the bathroom.After a moment Jubilee could hear the sound of running water.Then a second later, Rogue's head poked out from around the door.

"Don't bother gettin' anythin' for me, sugah, ah'm not hungry." 

"Ok!" Jubilee called out after the door closed. When she was sure Rogue wouldn't come back out, she got up and grabbed the menu, and after reseating herself on the couch, flipped through it.When she found what she wanted she picked up the phone, and dialed the number for room service.

"Uh, Hello?Room service?"When she was sure it was them, she continued. "Yeah, I want a cheeseburger, a chocolate milkshake, and a chocolate sundae.You got all that?"When the person on the other end confirmed that they did have all of her order down, they asked what room she was in.She told them, hung up the phone, and turned on the TV.She looked around the room, at all the elegantly decorated things, and said to herself, 

"Gambit was right, it is better than rats and dirt."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

It didn't take to long for the others to find a cab.When they got one, they all climbed in.

"So, where to?" Asked the cabby.The license said his name was Moe Shrevnitz.

Wolverine leaned forward and asked him, "You know any good bars around here?" 

"Yeah." Moe nodded his head."There's a nice little blues bar not too far away.That good for you?" 

Logan looked at his companions.They were nodding. "Sounds good." 

"Ok, hang on tight." Said Moe, starting the meter.Then they were off. In less than the time it takes you to say "Beer" they were there.The cab screeched to a stop in front of a rather nondescript little place with the name "Joe's " written in blue lights on the side.The three shaken X-Men got out of the cab, and while Logan paid the cabby, Gambit and Psylocke looked around.When Logan rejoined the others, Gambit said, 

"Well, dat was certainly de most int'restin' cab ride Gambit ever been on."

"Yeah," Psylocke added. "He was driving a little fast for my tastes."

Logan didn't say anything; he just went into the bar.As soon as he entered, he knew he would like the place.It was dim, smoky and it had good music.He picked a booth over in a corner, and waited for Remy and Betsy to follow him.A waitress came over, and they ordered beers all around.The waitress nodded,then went to get their drinks.While she was away, Remy looked around "Dis a nice place, non?"

"Yeah, it's not too bad." Betsy said, as she tapped her fingers on the table along with the beat of the music.Logan leaned back apathetically, not really caring one way or the other.

"Come on, Logan, lighten up." Betsy said. "Try to relax."

"This is me, relaxing." He said to her."Now get off my back." 

"Oookay."

Their beers came, and the three of them relaxed, listening to the music.After a while, Logan started to get bored, so he watched the other patrons.There was a tall man with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail talking with the owner of the bar.Even over the music, he didn't have to strain his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Something attacked the Watcher Headquarters?" The ponytail man asked, sounding surprised."Do you know what it was?"

"No," The bar owner answered. "We just know it was big, and strong.It picked up a desk and threw it at the wall.Those desks weigh a ton. They needed to use forklifts to get them in there."

"Hey, guys," Logan said to his friends. "I think I may have just found out why we're here."

"What is it?"Asked Psylocke.

Logan told them what he had overheard the men talking about. 

"How you know dat's what Cerebro picked up?" Gambit asked."Coulda been somethin' entirely diff'ren'."

"It's something to fight, ain't it?" Logan asked.

Neither of them got a chance to answer, because right then, the wall with the door blew in with the force of a small bomb.Big chunks of rock flew everywhere.A huge humanoid monster entered and punched a fist into the stairway to the balcony, and it went flying.Patrons screamed and ran as the monster started throwing tables around.

"Looks like you'll get your wish." Psylocke shouted over the din.

The demon stopped in front of the bar."Are you Duncan Macleod?"It asked the man with the long hair.

"Who's asking?" was the reply. He pulled a sword out of his coat and attacked the demon, slashing at its midsection.The demon smashed the blow aside and grabbing it's own sword, attacked in turn.The man rolled out of the way, and stabbed it in the back.The demon roared in pain, and spun around to stab the ponytail guy in the stomach.He fell, but didn't give up.He was on his feet in an instant, holding his side with his left hand, and slashing with the other.When he got hit again, Logan jumped up on the table and shouted,

"Come on, let's get him!"With a "snikt" his claws extended, he dived at the big demon, trying to slash it in the back.

Psylocke and Gambit shrugged at each other, and slid out to attack too.Gambit reached into his coat to pull out a handful of cards, and Psylocke manifested her Katana.Then they too, jumped into the fray. Gambit threw a bunch of cards at it, and they all hit their mark.The demon turned, spotted the Cajun, and advanced on him, roaring.

"Oh, no you don't." Psylocke warned as she slashed at it with her sword.She didn't hurt it too badly, but it did get it mad at her.It turned and strode towards her.Suddenly out of nowhere, Wolverine jumped on its back, stabbing at it.While it was trying to get Wolverine off its back, Gambit threw a handful of cards at it, and Psylocke stabbed it in the chest.It roared again, and spun around. The force of the turn sent Wolverine flying into a table, but he was up in a second, and attacking again.

During this wild exchange our man with the ponytail is staring with wide-mouthed amazement.He turned to the bartender, who shrugged.They had never seen anything like this before, and they wanted to see every second of the fight.

Wolverine and Psylocke coordinated their attacks, and stabbed at the same time, Psylocke in the back, and Wolverine in the front, while Gambit ran around and threw cards.Again, the beast roared in pain, but this time it decided it had had too much, and ran away, bashing through another wall on it's way out.

"We did it, mes amis!" Gambit shouted joyously."We beat de monster!" 

"Don't start gettin' cocky, Gumbo."Logan said.

The man with the long hair and the owner of the Bar came over.The ponytail guy said to the three of them,

"My name is Duncan Macleod.Thank you for helping me fight that thing."

"Oh, dat?Dat was nuttin'."Gambit said.

"I think what Remy means is, you're very welcome."Psylocke said."My name is Betsy Braddock, this is Remy LeBeau, and that guy over there is Logan." She indicated all of them as she introduced them.

"It's an honor to meet you all." The owner said."My name is Joe.Joe Dawson.Thank you for saving my bar."

"We didn't do much along the lines of saving it." Logan said.

"Very true." Joe said, looking at the holes in the walls.

Macleod looked at Psylocke's sword, still glowing in her hand."How are you doing that?" He asked her.

She glanced at her sword as well."Have you heard about mutants?"She asked as she got rid of her sword.Macleod started.

"No, cher, don't tell dem."Gambit said. 

"Well, I don't see how we have much of a choice, Remy." She said."They did see us use our powers." 

"Yeah, think about it, Gumbo." Logan added.

"Ok, fine." Remy conceded. 

Just then, they heard sirens approaching.

"Damn," Logan said. "Someone called the cops." 

"You guys go." Joe said."I have to stay to give my statement, and help clean up."He grabbed a cane and quickly limped away to meet the cops.

"Ok." Macleod agreed."Let's get out of here before the police come in.Come to my place.We can talk there."

"Alright." Psylocke said."But we should get our friends.You should meet them too."

"More?There's more of you?" Macleod sounded overwhelmed.

"Yes, two more." Said Psylocke."You two go on to his place, and I'll get Rogue and Jubilee, and meet you there."She said to her friends.

"Sounds good to me."Said Macleod. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a card.He gave it to her and said,

"This is my address.It says my dojo, but I live above it."

"Ok." She said.She looked at the card, then put it in her pocket."Alright, I'll see you there."She turned and went out the side hole the demon had made, and in a moment she was gone.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

About half an hour later, Rogue, Jubilee and Psylocke arrived at Macleod's loft.The others were arriving at the same time.As they flew over the red brick building, they could see a black Ford Thunderbird parking in the parking lot out back, with Gambit and Wolverine in it, and Macleod driving.It stopped, and they got out.Rogue, who was carrying Jubilee, and Psylocke landed not to far away from the car.They noticed as they did so that Macleod was watching them with an unbelieving look on his face.Then he went over and greeted the new arrivals.

"Is there anything you ladies can't do?"He asked them.

"Well," Jubilee started, "Rogue can't touch mmhmhmm."She was cut off by Rogue's hand over her mouth.Jubilee pried Rogue's fingers off and said, "Sorry."

"We'll tell ya'll everythin' ya need t' know when we're upstairs."Rogue assured him.

"And I'll try to reciprocate." Macleod said as Gambit and Logan came up behind him."By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced.My name is Duncan Macleod."

"Ah'm Rogue, and this is Jubilation Lee."She introduced them.

"Most people just call me Jubilee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."Macleod said."Shall we go upstairs?"He gestured them to precede him up the stairs to the door with the sign DeSalvo's Martial Arts above it.They went up, and into the building.When they passed through a set of double doors, Wolverine and Psylocke looked around admiringly at the dojo they had entered.It wasn't too bad of a place, and they couldn't wait to try out the equipment.

"This is a nice place you got here." Logan said.

"Thanks." Macleod answered."You know, I was watching the way you fought tonight.You guys are good. "

"You not too bad y'self." Gambit said.

"I've had a lot of practice." Macleod said as they entered the elevator.As he put the key in to start the elevator up, Psylocke noticed something,

"You're not bleeding anymore.In fact, you don't even seem hurt anymore."

Macleod stopped in his tracks.He hadn't realized that they had seen him get stabbed.

"I guess I have something to tell you too."He admitted.

When the elevator stopped, Macleod slid up the gate and let them all out.Richie, Methos and Amanda were all there, and to the mutants it appeared that they had known they were coming.Logan suspected it was just the sound of the elevator coming up.They went into Macleod's apartment, and looked around.This guy certainly liked old things.Richie said to Macleod as he went into the kitchen area, 

"Hey Mac.Who are these people?"

"These are some new friends of mine.Say hello to Betsy Braddock, Remy LeBeau, Logan, Jubilation Lee and Rogue.Guys, these are Richie Ryan and Amanda, and over on the bed there, is Adam Pierson."He went over to the bed, and asked the man lying there, "I thought you had a room in a hotel?"

"Yeah, I do."He said."But your place is so much nicer."

Macleod just shook his head in an exasperated way, and went back to the mutants.

"So, we have to talk."He gestured to the living area in the center of the room."Please, take a seat."

"What happened?" Asked Amanda.

"Some big creature attacked Joe's and they helped me fight it off, using some weapons and abilities I've never seen before."

"Like what?"She asked.She came around the counter, and saw Gambit.And Gambit saw her.He smiled as he went to her, took her hand in his, and kissed it.

"Bonjour, cherie.De name's Remy LeBeau, but you can call me Gambit."

"Enchante."She responded."I'm Amanda."

Rogue watched the display, turning green with jealousy.Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok you two, knock it off."She went over and forcibly pulled Gambit away."What do you think you're doing?"Rogue's whisper was close to a snarl.

"Cher," he drawled,"you know Gambit loves you bes'."Rogue just sighed, and turned away in disgust.Amanda smiled as she moved to Macleod's side and slipped her arm through his.

Meanwhile, Macleod was telling Richie and Adam everything that had happened at the bar.

"So, I fought it, and it stabbed me.And while I was down, Logan, Betsy and Remy here jumped in and drove it away."

Richie looked at the three people he named like they weren't really there, and said,

"The three of them took out a demon of some kind, all by themselves?"

"Yes.But they have strange abilities I've never seen before.I couldn't see all the fight, but it looked like Remy was throwing something at it, and Betsy created a glowing sword out of nowhere, and as for Logan, I don't know what he was doing, but it looked like he was attacking it with claws…."He was very confused.

"Would you like us to explain?" Psylocke asked.

"That would be very much appreciated."Macleod admitted.

Logan looked like he was going to open his mouth to say something, but Betsy put her hand on his arm, and said to him,

"No, Logan, let me."She watched as Gambit sat down beside her on the couch, and then started.

"I know I asked this before, but, have you heard of Mutants?"

While Macleod was thinking, Richie answered,

"Yeah, I have.In the newspaper there are occasionally stories of people with strange abilities, that the press call mutants.Are you saying that's what you are?" 

"Yes.The five of us are mutants."

"Well, that explains a lot." Richie said sarcastically.

"It does if you think about it."Psylocke countered.

"What were you three doing in Joe's?" Asked Macleod."Did you know that thing was going to attack?"

"We were just there for a drink." Betsy said."We had no idea that that creature would be there."

"Why did you attack it?Why endanger yourselves?"

"Fightin' off t'ings like dat is what we do."Gambit answered.

"We could ask ya the same thing, bub." Logan said to Macleod. "Why did you attack it?Why endanger yerself?"

"Well, I'm different from normal people."was all Macleod would say.

"We can deal with different." Logan leaned forward over the coffee table."We told you about us, now it's your turn."

Macleod sighed, and hesitated.He looked over at Methos, Richie and Amanda, as if looking for their approval. They all sighed and nodded.

"I am Immortal."He finally said."So are they."

None of the X-Men knew what to say.This wasn't quite what they were expecting to hear.When no one said anything, Macleod continued.

"I was born in the Highlands of Scotland, in the year 1592.I don't age, and I can't die, unless someone cuts my head off."

Jubilee did the math in her head.

"If you were born in 1592, and it's 2001 this year, that would make you about 400 years old."She looked up at him from her place on the floor, where she had been looking at the chess set on the table.

"Four hundred and nine, this year."

"That's pretty old."

"Not really." Macleod said with a glance at Methos.

"How do we know you's tellin' us the truth, sugah?"Rogue asked suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"Touché."Gambit said. 

"You saw my sword." Psylocke picked up one of the chess pieces and looked at it. "And you saw Remy throwing cards at the creature.You have to admit that cards aren't a normal weapon.What more proof do you need?" 

"I know what I saw."Macleod started."But I still don't understand it.And I'm not entirely sure if I can believe what I saw.I mean, I saw your sword, but it could have been just a figment of my imagination.My eyes could have been playing tricks on me.And what man in their right mind throws cards at things?" 

Gambit gave him the dirtiest look he could, and reached into his coat pocket for some of the said cards.But he didn't get a chance to charge them, because Wolverine had gotten up and was making his way over to Macleod.Jubilee jumped to her feet, and Macleod watched him as he came over and turned his chair to face him when he stopped.

"You wanna make sure your eyes ain't playing tricks on you, bub?"He held his right hand down at Macleod's chest level, away from him, and slowly extended the claws.As they got longer and longer, Macleod's eyes went wider and wider, until Wolverine's claws were fully extended.Then he jumped back out of the chair, caught his foot on the arm, and landed on the floor on his butt.

"Very smooth."Gambit commented as Macleod stood up.Macleod didn't look at him.His eyes were focussed only on Wolverine's claws.

"What are those?"

Jubilee went towards Wolverine.She hoped she could stop him if he tried to do anything.He just looked at her with a look that said he wasn't going to hurt him.

"These are Adamantium claws.Sure, ya, there ain't nothin mutant about them, but you have to admit they are a little different."

"You could say that."Macleod agreed as Wolverine retracted his claws. He stared as the skin between the knuckles healed."You aren't a mutant."

"Yeah, I am."Wolverine looked at his fist, realizing that's what Macleod had been looking at."I heal fast.That's my mutant power.Ya got a problem with that?"

"It's just, Immortals do the same thing."He held his hand out towards Logan, palm up."Cut me, I'll show you."

Wolverine shrugged, and extended the first claw on his right hand again."You sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay."He brought his claw down towards Macleod's hand.He sliced the skin on the palm.Not deep, but deep enough.It bled, as Wolverine expected, then stopped, and healed up.All the mutants gasped.None of them had expected that Macleod was actually telling the truth.

"You are Immortal!"Gambit exclaimed, looking up at Macleod."All you are?"He looked around at all the others.They were nodding.

"Cool!" Jubilee exclaimed. She looked at Richie."How old are you?"

He chuckled."I've only been Immortal for 8 years.But both of them are over 1000 years old."He pointed at Methos and Amanda. 

"Hey, hey!Leave me out of this."Methos said.

"You're in this whether you want to be or not." Macleod said.He turned to the mutants."Now I have to ask a favor of you.You saw that big creature that challenged me.I have reason to believe that it was sent by someone that wants me killed."

"Why wou' someone wan' that, sugah?"Rogue asked.

"That's one of the worst parts about being Immortal.One of the rules is that 'There can be only one'.So, some of us go around with swords and behead other Immortals, and take their life force.Some of us try to live like normal people, with friends, jobs, lives.Others, though, all they can think of is being the "One".The rest of us have to protect ourselves."

"So, dat's what you was doin' wit' de sword." Gambit said.

"Yes.I carry my sword around with me all the time in case another Immortal wants to kill me.But there are sometimes Immortals that are cowards, and they get other people to wear me down, so I can't fight as well when the time comes.In this case, I suspect the Immortal conjured up that beast to wear me down.I have to ask you all to help me fight it."

"No problem."Psylocke said. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The elevator started up.Everyone turned to face it, expecting the huge monster to be there, but when the gate went up, it was only Joe.

"Hey, Joe." Macleod started towards the new arrival."Did you find out anything about the big monster?"

He grinned. "As a matter of fact, I did."He opened a folder in his hand and read from it. "It is called the Dark One.It is an extremely powerful demon that is damn near impossible to kill.The only way to kill it is whomever delivers the final blow has to have something called the Amulet of Light on their person.Now, the Watchers haven't heard of anything called the Amulet of Light, but I did some digging, and I found out that it is at the Seacouver Museum."

"No problem.Gambit get de Amulet." Gambit suggested.

"Who?" Asked Richie.

"Dat's me.I'm called Gambit."

"Why?"

"It my codename.We all got one, 'sept Rogue, who don't seem to have a nom vrai." 

"And me." Jubilee added."I don't have a codename."

"Why?Why do you need codenames?"Macleod jumped in.

"We are, in a sense, super heroes." Rogue said."We see wha' happens t' our brother an' sister mutants, an' we fight t' pr'tect them."

"From who?"Amanda asked.

"De humans dat hate an' despise us." Gambit answered.

"So, you're super heroes?" Richie was trying to get it all straight in his head. "And you have codenames?What are the rest of you called?"He looked at Betsy and Logan. 

"I'm Psylocke." Betsy said. She looked at Logan.

"I'm Wolverine." Logan extended all six of his claws at once and looked straight at Richie with a look that said, "don't mess with me, kid.You'll regret it."Richie just stared back.Wolverine retracted his claws.

"So, there's Gambit, Rogue, Jubilee, Psylocke, and Wolverine."Macleod listed them all.He looked at Wolverine."What kind of super hero name is Wolverine?"Logan growled at him, and clenched up his fists again."On second thought, it's a perfect name."Logan relaxed.Jubilee grinned.She liked it when Wolverine acted like that, all tense and feral, but not actually doing anything.

"This is all well and good, to have names and say you can fight, but until I have proof that you are super heroes, I'm going to stay far away from you, and hope the Dark One doesn't come after me."Methos said, going over to the kitchen area.

"You didn't see the way they fought the Dark One."Macleod said as Joe went over to the sitting area and took a chair.

"So, what's your name?" Joe asked Jubilee, who had returned to looking at the stuff on the coffee table.She looked up at him when she realized he was talking to her.

"I'm Jubilee.Who are you?"

"I'm Joe Dawson.I own the bar your friends helped save this evening."He glanced back to where Methos and Macleod were still talking, then asked her, "How did you get to know the others, Logan, Remy and Betsy?"

"And Rogue. Don't forget Rogue." 

"Of course."

"I met them at the school they teach at."

"They're teachers?" 

"Yeah." 

"What do they teach?"

"They teach mutant kids how to control their powers.Which, if you think about it, is ironic, 'cause Wolvie and Rogue can't control their own powers.Also, since we aren't welcome at regular schools they teach us math and junk too."

Joe noted how Jubilee called Logan "Wolvie".She must be very close to him.From what he had seen of the man called Wolverine, he couldn't imagine too many people being close enough to him to call him "Wolvie".

"What are their powers?"

"Well, Wolvie heals, and he can see and smell real well, and he has the claws, but those aren't really part of his powers.Well, they are, but they aren't and it would take forever to explain it to you.Rogue can't touch people, 'cause she sucks up their memories and abilities, and if she touches a mutant, she takes their powers.She stole the ability to fly and super strength from someone else, so she has those permanently now."

"I'll make sure not to touch her.What about Psylocke and Gambit?"

"Psylocke is telekinetic, and she can create a sword out of energy, and Gambit charges things so they explode.They turn into grenades, technically."

"Interesting." Joe commented."What about you?Are you a mutant?"

"Yeah, I'm a mutant.I create pyrotechnic fireworks.

He thought for a second, then asked, "Are you a super hero too?"

"No, not really, at least not yet.And they're called the X-Men."

"Why the X-Men?"

"They were named after the X-Factor in their DNA, by Professor Xavier.He runs the Institute for Higher Learning, and created the X-Men."

"Oh."Joe said, as if he understood, which, of course, he didn't."So, is the school in Seacouver?I've never heard of it."

"No, the school is in New York.Well, not in New York, it's in the suburbs of New York."

"That may explain why I've never heard of it."Then the realization of what she said hit him."You live in New York?That's all the way across the country!Why are you here?"

"Um, because Professor Xavier sent us."

"Why?"

"Because he learned about something that he was curious about and he wanted us to check it out."

"That's it?"

"That's it."She looked up at him."What, you think that Professor X knew about the Dark One and all you guys and wanted us to help you kill it off?"

"I don't know.I don't know what Xavier would send you all the way across the county for, so I don't know what to think."

"He sent me and Gambit and someone else all the way to Genosha because he was curious, and he sent Wolvie and Gambit along with some others into space because he was curious, so, sending us all the way across the country is nothing."

"I guess so."Joe said, as Wolverine came over and sat down on the couch behind Jubilee.He rubbed her hair, 

"So, what ya been talking about?"

Jubilee looked up at him, "I was just telling him about the X-Men, and all I know about why we're here, which isn't very much."

"So," Joe asked Wolverine. "What do I call you, now that I know you as Wolverine and as Logan?"

"Pick one.I don't know, and I don't care.Just as long as ya don't call me 'Hey you'."

"You don't have a preference?"

"Nope.I've been called both equally as much as the other.They're both my name, unlike Rogue, who, as far as we know, doesn't even have a real name."

"She doesn't have a real name?"He glanced at her.

"If she does, she's never told us what it is.She won't even tell Gumbo."

"Who?"

"That's my name for Gambit.It suits him, don't ya think?"

"Depends.Is he from Louisiana?"

"Can't ya tell?"

"I'm very bad with accents."Joe admitted.

"Nobody's perfect." Logan grinned.

Meanwhile, by now the others in the kitchen had finally gotten back to how to kill the Dark One.

"We have to figure out how to get into the Museum, and take the Amulet." Macleod reminded everyone, as he was pouring coffee for everyone."I'm assuming Jubilee probably won't want coffee, right?"

"Prob'ly not." Rogue leaned across the counter to get a cup.She took a sip before continuing."Gambit can get th' Amulet."

"You said that before." Macleod handed Gambit a cup."Why do you say that?"

"B'cause, Gambit part o' de T'ieves Guild in N'Awlins.Gambit de bes' dere is.Gambit been stealin' t'ings since he was a boy." 

Amanda glared at him, "Boy, you are nothing compared to me!I've been stealing for a living since the middle ages!Long before you and your mutants were dreamed up by the cosmos.However... I think we could work something out."

"Amanda…" Macleod warned. 

"What?Macleod, it's perfect.Gambit and I case the Museum tomorrow when it opens, and tomorrow night, we steal the Amulet.Easy as pie."

"I've seen Gambit work," Psylocke added. "And if you're anywhere near as good as him, Amanda, we have nothing to worry about."

"Dere.We have a plan.Amanda an' I steal de Amulet tomorrow night, den we kill de Demon de day after dat.Perfec'."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Why do I have to go to bed now?"Jubilee complained several hours later when they got back to the Hotel."It's only ten o'clock!"

Psylocke sighed.If this is what kids were like, she wasn't sure if she wanted some."I don't care if you want to go to sleep or not.It's late, I'm tired, and it's been a long day.Now, do you want me to send Logan in to tuck you in before I go?"

Before Jubilee could say anything, his head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, kid.I heard ya didn't want to go to bed."

She jumped up into her bed as Psylocke said,

"I am so glad you're here.She's been driving me up the wall."

"Hey!I heard that!"

Logan grinned."Here, let me take over."Psylocke thanked him and glided past him.He came all the way in and closed the door behind him."Ya really should go to sleep.We got big day ahead of us tomorrow, and you'll wanna be rested for it."

"You mean you got a big day ahead of you.You get to go to the museum, and I have to stay here and pester the room service people."She said defensively, drawing her knees up to her chin, under the blanket.

"Tell ya what. Gumbo and Amanda don't need anyone to help them case the Amulet.Why don't we go on a tour of the museum?Although pestering the room service people does sound like fun."

Jubilee couldn't help but giggle a little."Alright, we can go to the museum.But, just you and me.I don't want anyone else to come with us."

"Ok.Just you and me.Now, go to sleep."

"Yessir!" Jubilee crawled under all the blankets, and laid back.Logan came forward and pulled the blankets up under her chin, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered, then turned the light off, and closed the door behind him.

* * * * *

"This is so cool!I've never been to a museum with you before!"

Jubilee and Logan were wandering around in the Animals of North America exhibit.They had just left Amanda and Gambit who were going looking for the Amulet.They weren't entirely sure where it was, so they had decided to start at the top and work their way down. Macleod and Joe were looking for it too, and the others were just off by themselves, seeing the sights of the city.

Jubilee and Logan passed the stuffed Grizzly Bear and turned the corner, and Jubilee ran off ahead.Then she stopped, did a double take, and ran back to the first display in the row.

"Hey look!It's you!"

Logan looked at the display.There was a little furry weasel shaped creature climbing over a fallen tree with a bird in its mouth.The sign underneath it read 'Wolverine. Latin name _'Gulo gulo'_

"Oh, ha.Very funny." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, and looked at the little stuffed animal in the glass display.He had seen many of these when he was wandering around the Canadian forests, but they never looked so defenseless.He read the caption under the name out loud."The Wolverine is the largest land member of the Weasel family.In Europe and Asia, it is called the glutton.Because it often applies a stinking scent to any leftover food it can't consume, and because it resembles a bear cub, wolverines are sometimes called skunk bears.It eats small mammals, carrion left by bears or wolves, birds, fish, fruit, roots, and on occasion prey as large as caribou or moose.Only very scattered populations exist in eastern Canada today.Wolverines are more numerous in the West and North.The wolverine may live ten years in the wild.The fierce, solitary wolverine is featured in many Native Legends." 

"Well that defines you to a tee."Jubilee said, sitting down on the bench in front of the display.She looked at the little Border collie sized creature, with the brown fur, and the golden streak down its sides, and the three sharp claws on its forepaws.

"Which part?The skunk-bear, or the fierce, solitary hunter?"

Jubilee grinned at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

A family with a whole bunch of little kids came over.The kids plopped themselves down on the bench beside Jubilee and put their grubby little fingers on the glass, smudging it.A little girl said, to no one in particular,

"Hey look!Isn't it cute!"

Jubilee started laughing, and Logan snorted with disgust, turned away and started walking down the hall.Jubilee ran after him. "C'mon Wolvie, lighten up!They're just kids."

"Yeh, I guess you're right, but still, you do not call a wolverine 'cute'."

Jubilee couldn't help but start laughing again.

Meanwhile, Gambit and Amanda were searching the Museum for the Amulet.They weren't sure who had made it, or what time period it would be in, and they didn't want to split up to find it, so they stuck together and looked around.They were in the Ancient Mayan artifacts exhibit and looking at the broken pieces of pottery from Machu Picchu.

"So," Gambit started, "Richie say somet'in' yest'day 'bout you bein' over a t'ousand years old…" He trailed off, not really knowing what he was asking.

"And you want to know if it's true."Amanda filled in.

"Oui." 

"Yes, I am over a thousand years old.I died for the first time in 824, in England.I'm not going to tell you the year I was born."

"824 AD?"

"Yes."She laughed."I'm only 1200 years old, not 3000.If you want to talk to someone that old, you'll have to talk to Adam.He's 5000."

"Dat's amazin'."

"Yeah."

Just then, a tour guide followed by a bunch of people went by them and into the large room before them.The woman's voice rang off the marble walls, and Amanda and Gambit could hear her perfectly.

"And here we have one of the Museum's more interesting treasures, The Amulet of Light."

Both Amanda and Gambit perked up.There it was!They listened as the tour guide continued talking about the Amulet.

"This magnificent Gold Amulet was the prize possession of the Shaman of the Inca tribe who lived in Machu Picchu around 1000 AD.Legend has it that the Shaman used it to banish a terrible demon that was destroying the village.But that's just legend.Of course, the Amulet has no real power."

A man in the crowd put his hand up."Excuse me, but how do you know it has no real power?Do you have any proof that there wasn't a demon attacking the city, and that the shaman didn't use it to save the people?"

"Well, no, but think about it.How could it be real?Demons don't exist, and if they did, why would this little piece of gold scare it away?But, if you want, in our gift shop there are books about the Amulet, and you can look through there to find all the evidence you want.Now, come along, we're running out of time."And she led her entourage away.When they were gone, Gambit and Amanda went towards the glass case that held the Amulet.

"I hope for our sakes that the Amulet really does have power."Amanda said as they arrived at the display. 

"Oui."Gambit looked at the Amulet, sitting there on its piece of black velvet. It was little, only about 2 inches across, in the shape of a little sun with it's rays sticking out in all directions.He took his shades off to see it better.It was intricately carved, with a tiny face in the center of the disc.Around the face were symbols, Inca writing most likely, and neither Amanda nor Gambit could read them.

"It's beautiful."Amanda said, stroking the glass over it.

Gambit put his glasses back on. "We prob'ly will have to find out wha' de symbols mean.Dey could be de key to makin' it work."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"De woman mention books about de Amulet.We shou' find de books, and ge' de translation o' de symbols from dere."

"Yeah, but first, we have to figure out how we're going to take it.The we can figure out how to use it."

They started looking around for things that would let them into the room, and would be a problem when it came to stealing it later.Amanda was looking around the pedestal itself, looking for anything that would go off if they picked it up.They didn't want the guards following them back to The Hotel where they would keep the Amulet.They didn't want to keep it at Macleod's place, because the Immortal seeking to kill Macleod might go there, find the Amulet, and steal it before they got a chance to use it.

Gambit was looking around the walls, looking for the lasers that would alert the guards to their presence.While he was looking, Amanda said,

"There's nothing here.No wires holding it down, no pressure sensors, no heat sensors, nothing.There must be something in the room itself."

"Dere is, Cher."Gambit was looking at the wall.There were laser emitters and receivers all over. And there were lots of them."When de museum is closed, dis room will be covered wit' a laser net."

"No problem.We just use mist to see the lasers, and avoid them.Simple.Now, how about that door?"She turned to face the way they had come in.The whole room was circular in shape, and the only thing in it was the pedestal with the Amulet in the center. There were two doors, and both of them had thick a metal portcullis that was probably lowered every night.On the other hand, there was also a sunroof in the ceiling, but both of the thieves were a little leery of using it, in case the laser net blocked off the area they would need for a rope to lower them down with, which it probably would.So, they decided to go for the door.

They went to have a look at the doors.They couldn't be sure that the portcullises would be down, they might only go down when the alarm was triggered, so they couldn't make any hard plans yet.

"Look like we jus' wing it, eh cher?"

"It does look like that.But it can't be too hard for a couple of master thieves like us, right?"Amanda took a pad of paper out of her purse, and a pen, and started writing down all the things they would need for the heist.When she was done, she showed it too her partner and he approved the list.

"Ok, so, we all set now?" 

"I would say so."They started on their way out of the room, following backward the path they wanted to take to the Amulet Room.In the lobby area before the exhibit entrance, there was a huge window overlooking the common room.It was the perfect entrance.

"Dere's de way we get in, cher." Gambit pointed to the window.Amanda nodded.

"Absolutely.You know, the architect who designed this place wasn't thinking about thieves when he made the plans.Any amateur could get in."

"Which make it perfect f' us."

Just then, Logan and Jubilee came out of the exhibit across the room, the Native American Art exhibit.Jubilee saw Gambit and Amanda and went running towards them.Logan followed more slowly.

"Hey petite." Gambit said as she stopped breathlessly in front of them."Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!We saw all kinds of neat things!"She looked at Logan, who had stopped behind her."Didn't we!"

"Yeah sure, kid." He looked at Gambit and Amanda. "Did ya find the Amulet?"

"Yes.And it will be a piece of cake to steal it.Who ever designed this place certainly had no idea of what he was doing." Amanda said."We just need a few things, but I think I have them all, so we're set."

"Ok.As long as it's that easy."He looked down at Jubilee.She looked anxious to get going."We got more museum to see, so, we'll leave you to get ready.C'mon kid."He went past Gambit and Amanda and headed towards the Mayan Artifacts exhibit, with Jubilee trailing behind him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

That night Gambit and Amanda were outside the museum, waiting until the guards that were around had left.Finally they were gone.

"Ok," Amanda whispered, "Show time."

Gambit nodded and slung one of the ropes he was carrying off his shoulder.Amanda quickly and efficiently tied a grappling hook onto it, and then he swung it around and let it fly straight up towards the window.It hit the ledge and stuck.He tugged on it a few times to make sure it was secure, then Amanda started to climb up it.Gambit couldn't help but watch her climb up.She was wearing a slinky black leather bodysuit, complete with high-heeled knee boots and black gloves.He was just wearing a black tee shirt, a loan from Macleod because he didn't have any black shirts with him, a pair of his own black jeans and his own boots.And of course, his Thieves Jacket and the gloves with a few fingers missing.

When Amanda had reached the window, he started to climb up.Eventually he joined her, and they came to the hardest part of the operation.How to get into the building.They had to do it without setting off the alarm, and without alerting the guards to their presence.Amanda reached into the backpack she had taken off, and removed a funky looking contraption that was designed to cut glass.It had a suction cup to attach it to the window and an extendable arm with a diamond on the end to cut the glass with.She stuck it onto the window, and extended the arm to the right length to create a hole big enough for them to get through.Then she started turning the arm around in a circle.The glass made a funny scratching noise as it was cut.Finally the circle of glass was cut out, and she put it down in the ledge beside her.Gambit pulled the other rope off his arm, tied it to a piece of rebar sticking out of the cement, then flung it through the hole.This time, he went first.Down he slid, only holding onto the rope with his hands, trusting himself not to fall.He landed lightly on his feet, caught the bag she tossed down, and got out of the way so Amanda wouldn't land on him.They knew there were video cameras, so, just to give the caper a bit of an edge and make it a little more fun, Gambit found the control for the cameras in the Mayan Artifacts exhibit, and using his power, fried them.Or, to be more correct, blew them up.

"I can pretty much guarantee dey won't be usin' dese cameras again fo' a while, eh cher?" 

Amanda smiled, then looked at her watch."We probably have a couple minutes before the guards get here.Better get moving."She set off down the hall. Gambit followed her.

It was no problem getting into the exhibit, but they ran into a bit of a snag when they got to the Amulet Room.The portcullis was closed.

"Oh, damn."Amanda swore as she saw the way was blocked.She turned to her companion."I don't suppose you could blow up the door."

"Non.It too big.An' it would alert de guards."

She reached into a pocket in her suit and pulled out her tool kit."Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way."She found the panel on the wall that covered the door controls, and pulled it off.Then she snipped and spliced wires together until the door lifted."Easy as pie." She announced as she got up.

"If you say so." Gambit was looking at the room revealed before them.They both knew there would be a laser net, but this was ridiculous.It seemed there wasn't an inch of space that didn't have a laser in it.There was no way they could get in it.

"I've seen some impossible puzzles in my time, but this, this takes the cake."Amanda said."I don't want to say it, but I don't think we can get in."

"Don' be so sure."Gambit pulled the last few cards out of his pocket and charged them.As he did so, he thought, 'I'm going to have to restock.'He threw the cards at a few choice places along the walls, and they exploded, taking out the laser emitters, luckily he could fine-tune his power.Amanda stared.Was there anything this guy couldn't do?As the smoke cleared, they ran in, and carefully removed the lid off the Amulet case.Then, double-checking to make sure there wasn't anything that she had missed before, she took the Amulet off the velvet cushion.The alarm didn't go off.Both of the thieves breathed a sigh of relief, she stuffed the amulet in a little bag, and shoved the whole thing into the backpack.Then they retraced their path out of there.

When Amanda was going up the rope, and Gambit was waiting down below, their luck changed.Gambit looked up just as a guard came into the room.He picked up some information cards off a table beside him, and charged them.When he threw one at the unsuspecting guard it hit the floor in front of him, making enough noise and smoke to alarm but not hurt him.He ran for cover and hid behind a table.Gambit tossed a couple more and while the guard was hiding like a mouse, Gambit shimmied up the rope, down the other side, and got lost in the dark with Amanda.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Wolverine heard the footsteps coming down the hall before everyone else did. They were all in the hotel room, Wolverine, Psylocke, Jubilee, Rogue, Macleod, Joe and Richie.Methos, true to his word, hadn't been near the X-Men since the day before.When Wolverine heard the double set of footsteps, he turned to the others in the room and said,

"The Cajun and Amanda are back."

Rogue got up off the chair she was in and headed towards the door to surprise Gambit.Before she could get there, the door swung open and a very happy pair of thieves stood there.

"We got it, mes amis!"They came inside and closed the door behind them.Rogue went to Gambit, kissing him carefully, and Jubilee went to Amanda.

"Can I see it?"She asked as Amanda removed her backpack.

"Of course."Amanda reached into her bag, and pulled out the little bag with the Amulet in it.She put it in Jubilee's outstretched hands, and Jubilee gently dumped the tiny gold Amulet into her palm.She held it up to catch the light, and said,

"It's so small.Are you sure this is it?"

"O' course, petite." Gambit said. "De label say dat dis is de Amulet o' Light.An' de tour guide lady say dat dis has fought off de Dark One before, so, dis have t' be it."

Macleod took the Amulet gently out of Jubilee's hands and studied it."Do any of you know what the symbols mean?" He asked Gambit and Amanda.

"No, but we picked up books about it from the museum.Psylocke, what did you find out?" Amanda asked.

"Sorry guys, there was nothing in any of the books."Psylocke came over to the crowd of people near the door."Also we got a problem."

"What is it, Psylocke?" Logan asked her.

"Do any of us know where the Dark One is?Or the Immortal, for that matter?How are we going to fight something when we don't know where it is?"

Everyone just stared at each other.They hadn't thought of that.

"Don' ya'll worry.Ah'll take a little look-see, and see if I can't find the Dark One.Ah mean, somethin' that big don't hide too easy." Rogue volunteered, moving towards the window. 

"I'll go with you." Psylocke offered.Just before they left, Gambit stepped towards Rogue and said,

"You take care, cher."

"Always do, Remy." Rogue stroked his cheek, then followed Psylocke out the window.After they were gone, Jubilee went to the window, and said wistfully,

"I wish I could fly."

* * * * *

'Flying over a big city like this is very peaceful.' Psylocke thought as they looked for the Dark One.The night was warm, and there was a full moon.As they flew over the museum, they could hear sirens.They looked at each other, and descended to the museum's roof.When they landed, they could see a whole lot of cops out in the parking lot, and swarming around the window where Gambit and Amanda had gone in and out.

"Don't matter abou' that now.We got more important stuff to worry abou'."

"Right." Psylocke looked away. "We have to find the Dark One."

"O' course." They lifted off and continued flying over the city.Eventually they found the wake of destruction that the Demon had left behind the night before.They followed the crushed cars and shattered headstones back to the Mausoleum.The two ladies landed not too far away from the mausoleum with the shattered door.They circled around it, and went to a window.They each rubbed away a circle of dirt, and peered in.Inside they could see a woman and a man, talking to each other, but what really caught their eye was the huge monster sitting in the corner, fast asleep.

"That's it." Psylocke whispered. "That's the thing that attacked the bar."

"An' ah'm gonna assume those are the Immortals after Macleod." Rogue whispered back. 

"Yup.Well, now we know where they are, we can go back, and help the others figure out the translation."They lifted off, and flew back to the Hotel.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Meanwhile, the others were still wondering about the inscription on the Amulet.They were just about to call it quits, when the phone rang.Wolverine jumped about 3 feet in the air, and sauntered over to get it.When he picked it up, the voice on the other end belonged to the desk clerk.He said,

"Hello, may I ask who I am talking to?"

"I'm Logan."

"Yes.There's a man here to see you, he says his name is Adam Pierson.Can I send him up?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know him.Let him come up." He hung up the phone and turned to the others."Methos is coming up."He went and sat back down on the couch.In a couple of minutes, there was a knock on the door, and with Wolverine's ok, Jubilee opened the door.It was Methos.After the door was shut behind him, Macleod asked,

"Have one of your famous attacks of conscience?"

Methos just looked at him."I just came to see if I could help."

"It would help if you could read Mayan, or Incan, or whatever this is." Jubilee said, handing him the Amulet.He squinted at it, and finally said,

"Well, it's small, but I think I can read it.Let's see."He spoke a bunch of gibberish, then translated."This is the Amulet of Light.To vanquish the Dark One, wear this and strike with silver, it will die, never to return until it is summoned."

"So it's a come when I call demon."Wolverine said."Nice."

"That doesn't help much.None of us has a weapon made of silver.If it said metal in general, Wolvie or any of you Immortals could kill it, but it wants silver." Jubilee pointed out.

"I have a large collection of swords," Macleod said. "even some silver ceremonial swords."

"Alright." Wolverine said. "That's a start.Where are all these swords?"

"In my warehouse.You're right, we should go get one, just in case it attacks us before we're prepared."

"Okay, I'll go with Macleod.You guys stay here an' wait for Rogue an' Psylocke."They grabbed their coats and went to the door.Almost the second they left, Rogue and Psylocke flew in through the window.

"So, ya'll fin' anythin'?"Rogue asked as she landed.

"Yeah." Jubilee said. "Methos translated the inscription on the Amulet, and now Macleod and Wolvie are out finding a silver sword 'cause we need silver to kill it."

"Well, it's a good thing we found it, then." Psylocke said."It, along with two Immortals, are in a Mausoleum in the cemetery."

"Damn." Richie said, falling back into the chair he had been sitting in before.

"What's wrong?We found it, isn't that a good thing?" 

"Immortals can't fight on Holy Ground.It's one of the rules." Joe clarified.

"So, we fight them."

"You can't.Only an Immortal can kill another Immortal." Richie looked over at them.

"Ok, then, you fight the Immortals, and we'll take out the Dark One."

"We'll have to do it away from the cemetery.It can't be that hard to get them away from the cemetery.Unless they want to break the rules.Do you know who they are?"

"No, just that there was a woman and a man."

"Macleod'll know who they are." Joe said.

"Probably." Richie agreed. 

In the meantime, Macleod and Logan were driving through town towards Macleod's warehouse.When they got there, they immediately set to work finding a silver weapon of some sort.They didn't care if it was a silver letter opener, as long as it was silver.As Logan looked at all the things Macleod had collected over the last 400 years, he couldn't help but be in awe. There was so much stuff here, from the Tartan of the Clan Macleod, which he used to wear, to the sword that he got from Bonnie Prince Charlie, and from Ming vases to a toaster, for some reason.He walked through the stuff, fingering things gently, as if to make sure that they were real.

"Ya collected all this stuff in 400 years?"

Macleod looked up from an antique silver mirror as he set it aside to look in the chest under it.

"Yes.For some reason, I just couldn't get rid of any of it."

"I wouldn't want to get rid of stuff like this either.Some of this stuff could make you very rich."

Macleod turned away.That wasn't really what he meant.

"All the swords I have kept over the years are in here." At first glance, there weren't actually any swords in the room; they had been packed in the chests and trunks.Macleod said, "I keep all the swords in wooden chests so they won't get rusty or dull."

Wolverine nodded comprehension and started opening chests.He had opened quite a few, when suddenly, he came to one whose latches were rusted closed.He tried prying it open with his fingernails, and banging the latch against a shelf, but nothing worked, so he extended the first claw on his right hand, and sliced through the latch.As he did so, he noticed Macleod staring at him.He retracted the claw,

"They got practical uses as well.They ain't just fer slicin' up bad guys."

Macleod looked away and continued checking swords.Wolverine shrugged, and opened the box he had worked so hard to open.Inside was an Arabian Nimcha sword.He closed it and moved to the next one.Finally, after nearly an hour of searching, they got through all the boxes.And none of the swords were silver.

"Well, that's odd.Nothing, I wonder what I did with them?"Macleod mused as he looked around at the piles of chests, crates and trunks.

"That's where you're wrong." Wolverine said, holding up a silver dagger.

Macleod took the dagger."We can't kill a demon with this."

"It's silver, ain't it?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not big enough to do much damage, you know what it took to just scare it off."

"We'll find out." Wolverine took the dagger back, and put it back in the case he had found it in.Then he headed back to the car.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"So, what de plan, mes amis?" Gambit asked the next night as six of the team fit into Macleod's T-Bird and were driving to the cemetery.Macleod, Wolverine, Gambit, Amanda, Jubilee, and Methos had squished into the car, Psylocke and Rogue were flying high above them, and Richie was on his motorcycle behind them.

"I guess the plan is that we break into the Mausoleum and attack the Dark One.Then Macleod and Richie take the Immortals out of the cemetery." Amanda answered.

They had decided that Wolverine would be the one to kill the Dark One.Only he, or one of the Immortals, would survive an attack by it.And they figured that he would be the most able to get close enough to it to stab it with the dagger.So he had the Amulet on a string around his neck, and the dagger in its sheathe was stuck into the belt of his uniform.But that didn't mean that the others wouldn't help slow it down.

When they got to the cemetery, Macleod parked the car in the parking lot, and they met up with Rogue and Psylocke in the trees beyond the fence.Richie arrived a moment later.Then, all together, led by Rogue and Psylocke, they went to the Mausoleum.The resident Immortals had since fixed the door, and had cleaned up the grounds.

"I guess they like to keep a nice house." Psylocke said. "When we were here yesterday, this place looked terrible."

"Well, it'll be sawdust soon." Wolverine said as he extended his claws.

"Morriganu, don't you think we should actually go out and challenge Macleod? All this waiting around is becoming very boring."Energon complained.

"No!"Morriganu got up from her place on the dusty old chair they had stolen.She hadn't heard Energon's complaint."Macleod is here!I can sense him."She looked around, as if expecting to see him inside the room.Suddenly, Energon could feel him too.But the feeling wasn't right.It was too strong.It was strong enough for 4 Immortals.

"Macleod is here, and he brought someone with him." He reached for his sword.

"No, you fool!This is Holy Ground!We can't fight him here!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Get the Dark One to kill him!"

Energon was going to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the huge doors banging in and hitting the walls.He turned in time to see Duncan Macleod come in and walk into the room.

"Morriganu and Enrique Santer." He said, recognizing them instantly."I should have known it would be you."

"Duncan Macleod."Morriganu stepped forward."How nice of you to join us.I expected you to come earlier, but, as long as you're here, I don't have anything to complain about."She turned to the demon standing behind her."Kill him."

The Dark One nodded, and tromped towards Macleod.It reached for its sword, and swung at the Immortal.Macleod ducked and rolled."Now!" He called.

Suddenly a short man in yellow spandex with long metal claws charged in, snarling.A taller man with red eyes and a brown jacket, a woman with a white stripe in her hair, another woman, this one with purple hair, and a girl wearing a yellow trench coat followed him.The first man jumped on the Dark One, trying his hardest to stab it with his claws.The girl set herself up behind the coffin, and shot fireworks out of her hands at it.The woman with the purple hair created a glowing pink sword out of nowhere, and proceeded to try to chop it up into little chunks.The woman with the white stripe stepped in close to try to punch it, but she was shoved away to land inside the open coffin.And the man with the red eyes reached into his coat and pulled out a short metal cylinder, which extended to become a Bo Staff.

Morriganu turned back to Macleod, after recognizing that the strangers attacking her demon were mutants."You got mutants to help you kill my demon?"

"Are you shocked?After all, you got a demon to kill me." He stood and faced her.

"No, not really.So I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."She pulled a sword out of her coat, and pointed it at Macleod.He didn't move.

"Holy Ground." He said simply. 

She lowered her sword."Of course.Die anywhere you like."They started walking out of the Mausoleum.Energon followed them, not wanting to be anywhere near the mutants, and not really sure where he should go.But as soon as he stepped outside the Mausoleum, he knew exactly where he wanted to go.Richie jumped out from around the corner of the building, and said to him,

"I know you.You're the one who sent me to tell Mac someone was coming for him."

"How did you recognize me?" 

"I didn't.You just told me."

Energon got out his own sword."It makes no difference.You won't survive today."

"We'll see."Richie said as he got out his own sword.

And they followed Macleod and Morriganu to the edge of the cemetery.

The X-Men, with the help of Methos and Amanda, were still fighting the demon.Wolverine would stab it with his claws, Rogue would try to punch it, or hit it with something big, Gambit would hit it with his staff, or throw a card at it, but they were getting thrown away right and left.Psylocke would try using her Telekinesis to try to avoid being thrown away, but it wouldn't work, and she'd meet a wall as well.Amanda and Methos would take a stab at it, but they'd be flying too.The only one who didn't learn how to fly was Jubilee, who stayed behind her coffin, and didn't move, except to shoot at the demon.After the last round of flying lessons, they regrouped, and Gambit rubbed his side where he had hit the wall, "We gotta come up wit' a better plan.Dis plan, she not workin'."

"That's for sure." Methos agreed.He put the point of his sword on the floor and leaned on the hilt. "How 'bout we divide into teams.Wolverine, Rogue and Amanda, you attack first, and then Gambit, Psylocke and I jump in to pick up the slack." 

"What about me?" Jubilee asked.

"Ya stay behind yer coffin, darlin', and don't come out.You can attack it from a distance, and none o' the rest of us can.Shoot it from there." Wolverine told her.

"Aww, nuts."But she stayed behind the big stone box, and waited till they were ready to fight it again.

Wolverine got set up to attack again, growled menacingly at it, and jumped.Rogue and Amanda leapt into the fray as well.Wolverine considered just stabbing it with the silver dagger, but he was having too much fun.Amanda had had enough of the flying lessons, so she learned how to be faster.She jumped around, stabbing it with her sword, and did back flips away from it every time it swung it's sword in her direction.Rogue flew around its head, and punched it.But everything they did to it, it only shook off, and came back for more.Finally, Gambit had had enough of just waiting, and jumped in to throw some cards at it.The Dark One growled at him, forgot everyone else, and charged Gambit.This caught him a little off guard, and he backed up, waiting till it was close enough to strike with the staff.But then he stumbled into the coffin.He felt behind him with his hands, and said, "Oh, non."The huge sword was coming for his head and he had nowhere else to go, he tried dropping to the ground.While he was going down he saw the stream of light that was Jubilee's fireworks going over his head.The fireworks hit it in the chest, and pushed it backwards.

"Wow!" Jubilee cried, jumping out from behind the coffin."Did you see that!"

"T'anks petite." Gambit said as he stood up again."Gambit owe you one." 

"No problem." She said, cockily.Then she remembered what Wolverine had told her to do, and ducked down behind the coffin again.Meanwhile, while The Dark One was momentarily knocked off balance, Methos had jumped on it, driving his sword down into its chest.He knew it wasn't silver, but he thought he might be able to do something to it.He was wrong.It just looked at him, then swung its hand, and flung him into the wall.It pulled out Methos' sword, and flung it away.Methos slid to the floor, and laid there, muttering,

"I'm too old for this."

Psylocke jumped in after Methos was flung away.She knew he was ok, he was Immortal.She signaled to Wolverine that he should stab it, and then stabbed it with her sword, in essentially the same place that Methos just had.She set up a teke bubble around herself, so she wouldn't be thrown away, and then stabbed it again.While it was distracted worrying about Psylocke, Wolverine pulled the silver dagger out of its sheath, and tried to stab it in the back.But the little knife wasn't sharp enough to get through its thick hide.So, he stabbed it with his own claws, and rammed the dagger into one of the claw holes. "There ya go, bub.Taste silver." He let go of the dagger, and stood back to watch.The demon just stood there, not really believing that it had just been given the death sentence.Then, it fell down.Just fell down.It made a huge boom when it hit the floor, and scared the living daylights out of Jubilee, who didn't know that Wolverine had stabbed it.Suddenly it exploded into dust.The Dark One was gone.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

Chapter Fifteen

"Morriganu, why are you doing this?" Macleod asked as they went to the fence that encircled the cemetery.Once they were beyond that, they could start to fight. "We used to be friends, why do you want to kill me?"

"Do you remember 1712, in England?" 

"Is that what this is all about?" Macleod asked.They went through the gate, and were off Holy Ground."That was a long time ago.Can't we just forgive and forget?"

"NO!"She charged him, swinging her sword.He got out his Katana, and blocked the swing with one easy motion.

"I guess not." He said sarcastically, and thrust at her midsection.She blocked artistically, spinning around, and came out ready to fight again.She drove him backward with her thrusts, pushing him into the fence.She swung at his head, and he ducked, causing her to lose balance.He did a flip over her head, and landed behind her, striking as he landed.She spun and blocked his sword with hers, sparks flying from the clashing metal."Not bad." She told him

"I've been practicing." He replied, as they pushed against each other's sword with their own.But he was stronger, and managed to push her down to the ground. "Get up."He ordered. 

She stood, slowly, as if in pain, he reached a hand toward her in his chivalrous fashion and suddenly, with a grin, she stabbed him in the stomach.He stumbled back, holding himself together, and tried to slice her head off.She grinned again, and blocked the blow, retaliating with one of her own.Macleod realized that he needed a breather, so he ducked under her sword, rolled, and came up in her blind spot.Seeing his chance, he swung his sword at her neck, and through it.She never had a chance.She fell dead instantly.

At the same time, Energon was being a coward. As soon as Richie and he had stepped off Holy Ground, he stabbed Richie right in the heart.He knew Richie was a better fighter than he was, and he didn't want to take the chance that Richie could beat him.He was just about to behead Richie, when he felt, through his telepathy, Morriganu's death.He looked up, and saw Macleod leaning exhaustedly over Morriganu's body, not too far away.He screamed out in anger, and started towards Macleod.But before he could take two steps, the little freak in the yellow spandex uniform jumped on him, bowling him over.Wolverine rolled to his feet a little ways away from Energon.Then he started talking, all the while making his way towards Energon.

"I know what yer thinkin', bub.Can I get to Wolverine before he turns me into shish kebob with those claws of his?Well, let me tell you somethin'.These claws are made of Adamantium, the strongest metal known, and can cut through Vanadium Steel like a hot knife through butter, buddy, so ya gotta ask yerself one question.Do I feel lucky?" He quickly made up the distance between himself and his quarry and picked Energon up by his neck. "Well, do ya?"

Energon just hung there calmly, "Maybe you should ask yourself the same thing." And he blasted Wolverine away with his power.Wolverine went flying again, and Energon fell to the ground, landing on his butt.He got to his feet, and found his sword in the bushes where it had flown when Wolverine jumped him.

Wolverine stood up and shook his head to clear it.He had landed with his claws underneath him, and the tips had sunk into the ground, so now they were covered with dirt.He was rubbing the dirt off when Energon attacked with his sword.He saw the swing out of the corner of his eye, fell to one knee and blocked the incoming sword with his claws."Not bad.Not the best, but not bad." 

"Oh, don't worry, I was just warming up."He let Wolverine up, and started circling around him.Wolverine started sizing up his opponent, and circling at the same time.

"Well, if yer gonna do somethin', do it.Stop yer stallin'." 

"Alright, if you insist."

So Energon leapt forward, slashing with his sword.Wolverine jumped back, blocking with his claws.The two of them became locked in a vicious battle to the death.The sounds of metal clanging on metal rang all throughout the area, along with the lightning strikes from Morriganu's Quickening.Jubilee watched from the gate with the other X-Men, Methos and Amanda.She had originally thought, when she first saw the lightning, that Storm had come to help them.But when they had arrived on the scene, she saw there was no Storm, only Macleod standing over Morriganu's body, being hit by the lightning.Amanda explained to her,

"It's a Quickening.It's what happens when one Immortal kills another.Macleod is getting Morriganu's power, life force, and energy, making him stronger, harder to kill." 

Jubilee nodded, understanding.Then she saw Richie's body lying not too far away.She pointed to him, and asked Amanda, "Is he okay?" 

Amanda followed her gaze."He looks dead, but he'll be okay soon."

"Well, if that ain't an oxymoron, Ah dunno what is." Rogue commented. 

Finally the Quickening ended.Macleod fell to the ground, and Amanda ran over to him, carefully avoiding Wolverine and Energon, who were still fighting each other.Energon's clothes were hanging in tatters, but Wolverine's uniform was still as clean as it was at the end of the fight with the Dark One, which wasn't very clean, but Energon hadn't made any new holes in it.He hadn't been able to touch Wolverine, he was just too good.After Wolverine tripped him up again, and Energon didn't get up, he asked him, "Would ya like me to get ya a pillow?Ya seem to be spendin' a lot o' time on the ground."

Energon growled at him, and stood up so fast he lost his balance and fell over.He was tired.He had never fought anyone like this before.No wonder the man called himself 'Wolverine'.He sure fought like one. 

Wolverine started laughing at his opponent."Now I understand why you killed the Ryan kid.Ya knew you couldn't beat him, so ya cheated."He crouched down right in front of Energon, and said, "Oh, hey, I woulda done the same thing."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Richie's Spanish Rapier came, and beheaded Energon.As Enrique fell, Wolverine saw Richie standing behind where Energon had been.

"Get outta here, Wolverine.You don't want to be in the middle of a Quickening." 

As Wolverine was getting up, a soft hazy light spread from the body to Richie, Then the lightning struck.As Wolverine was making his way back to the others by the gate, suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out and hit him in the back.He cried out in pain, and fell down on the ground.Jubilee ran to his side and helped him get up and away from the lightning.He glanced back at Richie, who was enveloped in lightning, being struck many more times than Wolverine had, and standing up to it better.

"Of course, he doesn't have metal in his body." He mumbled.

Energon hadn't been as old as Morriganu, so his Quickening was much shorter.When it was over, Richie fell to the ground the same way Macleod had, and Methos went to help him up.They decided it was probably a good idea to get out of the area, in case anyone had seen them.As they went back to their vehicles, and Psylocke and Rogue took off to fly back to the Hotel, Macleod asked Wolverine, who had gotten over being electrocuted, 

"Hey, what happened to my dagger?"

Wolverine hesitated for a second."It's gone.It disintegrated with the demon."

"Oh, great.I was going to sell that knife."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen 

Chapter Sixteen

"Well, you all take care." Amanda said as they said their good-byes in the Airport Lobby."Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You too, cher." Gambit said to her, although she had been talking to all of them.

"So, do you think that the Dark One will be back?" Psylocke asked Macleod.

"I doubt it.At least not anytime soon."

"Flight 107 to New York, now boarding." The announcer said over the intercom

"That's us." Rogue said. "Gotta go."

"See ya, kid." Richie said, rubbing Jubilee's hair

So they said their last good-byes, and went to the plane.They used the same excuse to get Wolverine through the metal detectors that they had used when leaving New York, and got to their seats.As the plane was taking off, Jubilee thought about what had happened after the fight with the Immortals.Gambit and Amanda had taken the Amulet back to the museum, along with a note saying how nice of them it was to let them borrow it.Jubilee had finally been able to order as much room service as she had always wanted to, partly because the girls had had a post-fight party in the Hotel room with, of course, Amanda there too.The guys had just gone to Joe's bar to have their own kind of fun.Then they had to catch a plane back to New York.

When they landed in New York, Xavier was there to welcome them home.He rolled over to them as they came off the escalator to the main level.

"Well, it's nice to see you all back home, safe and sound.How did it go?"

"It was great!" Jubilee started. "We got to meet a bunch of people who were Immortal, and we killed a Demon, and…" she just went on and on.After a while Xavier stopped her.

"Ok, I think I get the picture." He turned to the adults.Well, the ones that were around.Wolverine had wandered off somewhere to see something, and was no where to be found."So, did you find out what Cerebro picked up?"

"We might have, Professor."Psylocke said."It may have picked up the energy that Morriganu needed to summon the Dark One.But there's no way to know for sure."

"Well at least you are all safe.I was starting to get worried when you didn't call." Then he remembered something Jubilee had said, "And what's this about you stealing something from a Museum?" He asked Gambit.

"Uh, well, we needed it."

"I'm very disappointed in you.You know you shouldn't steal things.Especially from Museums."

"We gave it back."

"And destroyed the room it was in, and the camera system."

Gambit was taken aback.Jubilee hadn't said anything about that. "How did you know about dat?"

"It was on the news."

The End.


End file.
